Confederate Monument in Louisville
}} The Confederate Monument in Louisville is a 70-foot-tall monument adjacent to and surrounded by the University of Louisville Belknap Campus in Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Owned by the city of Louisville, the monument commemorates the sacrifice of Confederate veterans. As with many monuments to the Confederacy, some community activists, such as Louisville's Reverend Louis Coleman, have called for the removal of the monument from such a prominent location due to its association with the history of civil rights abuses against African-Americans, however both the city and university oppose such proposals. In 2002, the University announced plans to add civil rights monuments around the statue as part of its redevelopment as "Freedom Park", but funding was not secured until late 2008. History Completed in 1895, the Confederate Monument in Louisville was built with funding from the Kentucky Women's Confederate Monument Association, costing $12,000. Its dedication was on May 6, 1895, done so quickly in order to coincide with the 29th Grand Army of the Republic annual reunion.Louisville, Ky. Trailsrus.com Initially, the monument was built away from the University's campus at 3rd and Shipp Streets, but was moved in 1954 when the Eastern Parkway viaduct over the campus was built. During the 1920s and 1940s there were plans to remove the monument for road construction, until public sentiment saved it. In fact, in 1947 Louisville mayor Charles P. Farnsley, a fighter for civil rights, took a gun and made a public announcement on his wishes to keep the monument where it was."A complex heritage" The Courier-Journal November 19, 2008 In 2002 plans were initiated to make it part of a "Freedom Park", with trees transplanted from Civil War battlefields.Confederate statue might get company On November 17, 2008, funding was approved for such a park, with the Kentucky state government using $1.6 million of federal funds and the university spending $403,000. Louisville sculptor Ed Hamilton has been selected to make a civil rights monument to counter the Confederate Monument; Hamilton has already made an Abraham Lincoln memorial statue in Louisville. Description It is located at the intersection of 2nd and 3rd Streets. It is the largest Civil War monument in Kentucky. It is built of granite, with the German Ferdinand von Miller-designed Confederate soldiers (an artillerist, a cavalryman, and an infantryman) made of bronze. The base had a diameter 48 feet when first established, but has been reduced. It was originally to be designed by Louisville sculptor Enid Yandell, but the fact that Yandell was a woman caused a scandal, and instead the monument was done by the Muldoon Monument Company. It is currently owned by the city of Louisville. The monument was placed on the National Register of Historic Places on July 17, 1997, one of sixty-one different Civil War-related sites in Kentucky so honored on the same day. Four other monuments are in Louisville/Jefferson County. The 32nd Indiana Monument and the Union Monument in Louisville are in Cave Hill Cemetery. John B. Castleman Monument is on Cherokee Circle in the Highlands, a block from Bardstown. The other, Confederate Martyrs Monument in Jeffersontown, is in Jeffersontown City Cemetery in Jeffersontown, Kentucky. Monument images Image:Lou_Confed_North.jpg|View of the monuments from the north Image:Lou_Confed_Soldier2.JPG|Front view of a Confederate artillerist. Note the aging of the marker Image:Lou_Confed_Soldier.JPG|Backview of a Confederate artillerist. Note the aging of the marker Image:Lou_Confed_North_Close.jpg|Closeup from the front/North Image:Lou_Confed_South_Close.jpg|Closeup from the back/South References See also *History of Louisville, Kentucky *List of Civil War Monuments of Kentucky MPS *Louisville in the American Civil War External links *Confederate Monument page *Vintage Postcards depicting the Monument *[http://www.enquirer.com/editions/2002/11/27/loc_kyconfederate27.html Confederate statue might get company, The (Cincinnati) Enquirer, November 27, 2002] Category:Civil War Monuments of Kentucky MPS Category:Confederate States of America memorials and cemeteries Category:Louisville, Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky Category:University of Louisville